fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sayaka Miki - The Hero of Justice/Sayaka's Suggestions
Here's some random ideas I had. 'Health and Armor:' Characters have no Base Health stat at all (i.e. 0 Health). Instead of Armor providing, well, Armor, it simply provides Health. Naturally, there'd be starting equipment. Instead of our previous idea of "Armor" just being "extra health" it would just be Health. Armor would also have Damage Resistance, which would work as per my original proposal (1 point of Damage Resistance = 1 damage ignored). Damage Resistance is different for each Damage Type. As an example: Generic Platemail *'Health:' 1,000 *'Damage Resistance:' Piercing 250 / Blunt 50 / Thermal 250 / Electromagnetic 0 / Arcane 100 / Divine 100 As a result, this Generic Platemail would be more effective against Piercing and Thermal damage, and vulnerable to Blunt and especially Electromagnetic damage. It would set your Health to 1,000 (plus any other equipment you might have, for example a Helmet might give 250 Health). A weapon might be this: Generic Hammer *'Damage:' 200 Blunt *'Armor Piercing:' 0 This, when used against Generic Platemail, would do 150 Damage per hit. If it did piercing damage, it'd do 0''' damage per hit! Another example: '''Generic Warhammer *'Damage:' 100 Piercing *'Armor Piercing:' 250 Much like how a warhammer has a pointed end for punching through armor, this warhammer would deal Piercing damage. Normally, the 250 Pierce DR of the Generic Platemail would negate the attack, but due to the 250 Armor Piercing of the warhammer, it does the full 100 damage. 'Item Slots and Uses:' I propose this: *Head, Torso, Legs, and Feet slots all provide Health. *Head is primarily for Accuracy-related buffs. *Torso will provide the majority of Damage Resistance. *Legs and Feet will primarily grant Evasion-related buffs. *Accessories can grant anything based on the accessory. *Defensive items, such as shields, can be used in weapon slots as well. *Weapons will also have Accuracy and Evasion stats. Here's just an example set of starting items: Leather Cap *'Health:' 250 *'Damage Reduction:' Pierce 25 / Blunt 25 / Thermal 0 / Electromagnetic 50 / Arcane 0 / Divine 0 *'Accuracy:' 50 *'Evasion:' 0 Leather Chestpiece *'Health:' 750 *'Damage Reduction:' Pierce 100 / Blunt 100 / Thermal 0 / Electromagnetic 150 / Arcane 0 / Divine 0 *'Accuracy:' 25 *'Evasion:' 25 Leather Leggings *'Health:' 250 *'Damage Reduction:' Pierce 25 / Blunt 25 / Thermal 0 / Electromagnetic 50 / Arcane 0 / Divine 0 *'Accuracy:' 0 *'Evasion:' 50 Leather Boots *'Health:' 250 *'Damage Reduction:' Pierce 25 / Blunt 25 / Thermal 0 / Electromagnetic 50 / Arcane 0 / Divine 0 *'Accuracy:' 0 *'Evasion:' 50 Steel Shortsword *'Damage:' 250 Piercing *'Armor Penetration:' 50 *'Accuracy:' 50 *'Evasion:' 0 A character with these items would have the following stats: *'Health:' 1,500 *'Damage:' 250 Piercing *'Armor Penetration:' 50 *'Damage Reduction:' Pierce 175 / Blunt 175 / Thermal 0 / Electromagnetic 300 / Arcane 0 / Divine 0 *'Accuracy:' 125 *'Evasion:' 125 To Hit and Damage To Hit is identical to DBZRP system except instead of just Your Speed and Opponent Speed, it's Your Accuracy and Opponent Evasion. Add your Accuracy and the enemy Evasion together. Roll a number between 1 and that number. If the number is equal to or less than your Accuracy, you hit. Damage is equal to your Damage stat (for the weapon), minus any Damage Reduction, of course. So if you had 250 Piercing, 50 Armor Penetration, and the opponent had 175 Piercing Damage Reduction, you'd deal (250-(175-50)) = 125 Damage. Damage Types: *'Kinetic:' **'Piercing:' Pointy weapons, and also edged weapons. Also includes most guns. **'Blunt:' Hammers, thrown rocks, and most explosives and "force" attacks. *'Energy:' **'Thermal:' Fire and ice and some explosions (thermobaric etc.) and some lasers. **'Electromagnetic:' Electrical and light-based energy attacks. Includes some lasers. *'Magic:' **'Arcane:' Covers most forms of magic, including elemental magic. Think "Sorcerer" **'Divine:' Anything granted by a god or other entity. Think "Cleric" We can alter the damage types on a whim anyways. Number of Actions You'd get 5 Actions per turn. "Action" is basically DBZRP rush count. Category:Blog posts